


Son of Silver

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Local man falls in love with castle. Another crackfic request from tumblr.





	Son of Silver

Justin was a Silverglade. It was amazing that he’d gone his whole life not knowing that. Amazing, and… a little annoying, actually. Sure, his father had wanted to protect him, but… he was part of one of the biggest families in Jorvik. A family that could have helped them a lot back when GED had been trying to sink their claws into their land.

But, his anger aside, Justin was glad to be a Silverglade (even if his surname would remain Moorland). Not only would he inherit this region one day, he also owned the most beautiful piece of man-made architecture he’d ever seen. The castle. Every day since he’d been a very young boy, Justin had looked up at that castle and felt his heart beat just a little faster. It was beating fast now, as he rode up the hill to Nilmer’s Highland. He didn’t want to approach the castle from the back, that would be rude. A castle this beautiful deserved to be treated with respect.

Justin rode a little faster as he turned onto the road leading towards the castle. It looked different now. It had received a facelift while he’d been gone. Now, it looked even more beautiful than it had before. Stunning. Elegant. Not a scrap of moss marred that beautiful white stone.

“Stay here,” said Justin, dismounting his horse at the start of the path leading up to the castle. He loved his horse, but he didn’t want it to accidentally make a mess on this beautiful stone. He felt like he should take his shoes off, but they weren’t too muddy. And anyway, taking off too many clothes this soon would just be rude. Someday he would stroll naked through these halls, but not today. It was far too early to be even thinking about that.

As he walked up the entryway, Justin trailed his palm along the smooth, warm stones of the wall. He closed his eyes, smiling at the sensation. He thought that he could feel life in these stones, a young life, though this castle was centuries old. Jon Jarl had once lived in it, and that… that was crazy to think about. Justin wondered if his great ancestor had loved this castle like he did.

It seemed unfair that this castle should be so abandoned and empty. It was so beautiful, both inside and out, that it should have hundreds of people flocking here every day to gaze upon this man-made marvel. Unfortunately, his grandmother had locked most of it up. Even the front door had been locked until just recently, but a few girls had managed to convince her to give them the key. Maybe he could convince her to give him the keys to the rest of this place. Or maybe discovering all the castle’s secrets too soon would be too forward. Maybe Justin should get to know her room by room.

He closed the doors behind him, shivering a little in the sudden darkness and the chill that accompanied it. There were no modern light fixtures in this castle, which was fitting, if a little annoying. Unfortunately, Justin didn’t have any matches or a lighter, either, nor did he have a torch of any kind. He’d left his phone at home, not wanting it to disturb this… date? Yes, it was a date of sorts. The first date. Hopefully the first of many more to come. Justin could imagine sitting here, in this dark space, enjoying wine and cheeses and breads. Perhaps some food from the café that had set up shop on the roof of the manor over at the winery. It looked suitably fancy.

As Justin’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he could discern things in the room. There was light coming in from a stained-glass window, not much light, but it was appropriate mood lighting. Justin frowned as he saw some scratches on the front doors and evidence that they had been punched and kicked. He hissed air in through his teeth as he stroked his hand gently over the wounds. That must have hurt.

“I’ll make you feel better,” said Justin, and kissed the injured doors on impulse. Then, he blushed. That hadn’t been too forward, had it? The castle didn’t seem to mind.

Justin began to kiss the walls, his heart pounding and his face flushing bright red. Such a beautiful castle deserved to be loved. And then, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eyes and pulled away with a blush. His grandmother was watching him. Well, a portrait of her, but it was the same thing.

“I’ll be back,” Justin whispered as he pushed the doors open and walked back outside. The sun was so bright. He wanted to stay in the castle, but… another day. First, he had to convince his grandmother to allow him entry further into the beautiful castle of his dreams.


End file.
